Prequels: Alternate Superhero Backstories
by Stinkfly3
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. It was going to be her big night. How could one tiny incident ruin her whole life? Takes place prior to the events of Enchanted: Teen Titans Edition.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The following story takes place prior to the events of Enchanted: Teen Titans Edition. It explains how the Titans became a full-fledge superhero organization. Hopefully it should clear things up.**

* * *

A ten-year-old girl with long black hair was in position. She stood on the podium and waited for her turn. Tonight was when her life was going to change.

She would make her official debt as a part of the Flying Graysons.

Yes, Maureen was excited and nervous about tonight. She has been practicing for this moment for her life. She was skilled, but her twelve-year-old brother, Dick, was always better than her. But after all these years of training, her parents finally allowed her to take part in performances.

So there she was, waiting for the cue. Dick was on the other side of the arena in the same position. She silently counted the seconds.

10...

9...

8...

Dick told her she had nothing to worry about.

7...

6...

5...

He was just as nervous as she was before his first performance.

4...

This was it.

3...

The moment she was waiting for.

2...

She took a deep breath, her arms extended in front of her.

1...

She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

SNAP!

Maureen opened her eyes in alarm. It all happened too fast. The trapeze rope broke. Her parents fell to the ground. The ringmaster telling the audience to calm down.

_"This has to be a dream,"_ the younger Grayson thought. _"It has to!"_

* * *

A few hours later, Maureen was in the family trailer. She was clearly upset about what happened.

"You feeling alright?"

Maureen looked up and saw her brother approaching her. "This was supposed to be my big night," she said. "Why did this happen tonight?"

"You knew the trapeze wasn't going to last," Dick said. "The manager couldn't afford to get a new one."

"Someone must have rigged it," Maureen said. "We have to call the cops."

"No one rigged it," Dick insisted. "It was just bad timing."

"We have to do something," Maureen said. "I don't know if it'll happen again." She hesitated for a bit. "I don't want to lose you too."

"There's nothing we can do," Dick said. "We're still the Flying Graysons. We can still perform together."

"No, I can't," Maureen said. "I don't want to be an acrobat anymore." She left the trailer.

Dick followed her. "Maureen, I'm just as upset about it as you are," he said. "But you can't let that prevent you from performing."

"You can perform without me," Maureen said. "I don't know what I'll do, but I hope it's better than living in this death trap."

"I won't let that happen," Dick said, grasping her shoulder. "We're sticking together no matter what."

* * *

And so, Dick and Maureen found themselves in a cafe to relax. "What do we do now?" Maureen asked. "We sort of quit the circus."

"Maybe we can get jobs," Dick suggested. "I heard there's a store offering positions to handle the cash registers."

Maureen shrugged. "Guess that's the future for us," she said. "Former acrobats serving as cashiers."

Just as the two siblings were about to leave, Maureen noticed two guys sitting in a booth. They were wearing unusual outfits and taking about forming an organization.

"Come on, Maureen," Dick said.

"Hang on," Maureen said. "Aren't those two from the Justice League?"

Dick looked at the two guys. "They're probably looking for directions to the nearest convention," he guessed.

"Come on, Dick," Maureen said. "I want to see what they're talking about." She dragged him over to the booth.

"Can I help you?" the guy on the left asked.

"Yeah," Maureen answered. "I'm Maureen Grayson, and this is my older brother Dick. We overheard you talking about some organization."

"You mean the Titans?" the guy on the right asked. "It's a separate branch of the Justice League. We're looking for recruiters."

"What are the requirements?" Maureen asked.

"You need to have a skill or superpower," the guy on the right answered.

"I come from a family of acrobats," Maureen said. "Is that a skill?"

"Wait, aren't you the children of John and Mary Grayson?" the guy on the left asked. "Famous acrobats of Bailey's Circus?"

"Sure are," Maureen said. "Where do I sign up?"

"Maureen, I'm not letting you do this," Dick said.

"Dick, I don't want any more innocent people to die," Maureen said. "I can handle being a superhero. It's better than being a cashier."

"You didn't let me finish," Dick said. "I'm not letting you do this without me."

"Seriously?" Maureen asked.

"You're my sister," Dick said. "I know you're not a strong as me. Someone needs to watch your back."

Maureen smiled. "So where do we sign up?" she asked the two guys.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Dick and Maureen arrived at a tall T-shaped building. "You think this is the address?" Maureen asked.

"I think so," Dick replied. "This looks like what the two guys said."

"Wonder what the others are like," Maureen said. "Think they're friendly?"

"I hope so," Dick said.

* * *

When the Grayson siblings arrived in the main room, they were surprised to see the other Titans. Two of them, a fourteen-year-old boy and a fifteen-year-old girl, were eating pie after pie as fast as they could. The boy was African American and muscular, wearing a red sports jersey, dark blue shorts, and black sneakers. The girl was blonde and Caucasian, wearing a green sports jersey that was too big on her, tan jeans, and white sneakers. The last Titan, an eleven-year-old girl, was watching a show about talking horses. She had short purple hair and pale skin, wearing a black t-shirt with a pink horse printed on the front, blue capris, and red sandals.

"These are our teammates?" Maureen asked. "They look so..."

"Normal?" Dick asked.

"Yeah," Maureen agreed, noting how she and her brother were still in their circus costumes. "Normal."

The blonde girl saw the siblings in the doorway. "Hey guys, new recruits!" she said.

The boy and the pale girl also saw the siblings. "'Bout time!" the boy remarked.

"Hi," Maureen said. "We're-"

"We know who you are," the blonde girl said. "You're the Grayson siblings, Dick and what's-her-name."

"It's Maureen," Dick said.

"Yeah, Maureen," the blonde girl said. "We saw what happened to you. Sorry you lost your parents."

"Welcome to the team," the boy said. "My name's Victor Stone. The girl on the couch is Rachel Roth, and this young lady is my sister, Tara Markov."

"_Adopted_ sister," Tara corrected. "We're not biologically related."

"Right," Victor said. "So what brings you two here?"

"We came across two people from the Justice League," Dick explained. "They told us about the Titans and they signed us up."

"Don't get too comfortable," Rachel said, getting back to her show. "We haven't gone on a real mission since day one."

"Oh, that's just Rachel being herself," Tara said. "Most of the time she sits there watching some horse show."

"It's called Pretty Pretty Pegasus," Rachel corrected.

"Ignore her," Tara continued. "Least there's me and my bro. You're going to fit in just fine."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, in my canon, Raven watches Pretty Pretty Pegasus. It's a reference to TTGo. Also, at this point, the Titans haven't created superhero identities yet. They will, but not at this point. And in case you're confused about why Cyborg and Terra are adopted siblings, the next chapter will explain that bit.**

**And don't forget to leave reviews. It's so I can see if I'm doing a good job or not.**


End file.
